Future Comebacks
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: This story is mainly how A returns to haunt the Pretty Little Liar's children. Toby was never A in this story. Rated T just to be careful...and I want to say that I'm sorry that this summary sucks, I never am good at making summaries but I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! I haven't written in a while and thought up this fan fiction…and decided to write it because it's been stuck in my head for days now. This is just a background of all the new characters that I am adding (Toby was never A in this story). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Pretty Liars…as much as I want to I have to admit it that I don't **

The Fitz's

Aria Montgomery Fitz

Ezra Fitz

Jace Lee Michael Fitz (male)-17 years old

Kade Ivory Fitz (female)-15 years old

Ebony Clara Fitz (female)-11 years old

The Rivers'

Hanna Marin Rivers

Caleb Rivers

Calyssa Anne Rivers (female)-16 years old

Andrew Blake Rivers (male)-12 years old

Emerald [Em/Emmy] Jade Rivers (female)-5 years old

Jayden Eric Rivers (male)-3 years old

The Cavanaugh's

Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh

Toby Cavanaugh

Alexandra [Alex] Madison Cavanaugh (female)-17 years old

Camden James Cavanaugh (male)-15 years old

Sierra Katherine Cavanaugh (female) [Camden's twin)-15 years old

Elena Bailey Cavanaugh (female)-10 ½ years old

The McCullers-Field's **(AN: If the person is italicized their biological mother is Paige) **

Paige McCullers **(AN:** **I don't know if this is spelled correctly…sorry if it's wrong!) **

Emily Fields

Valerie Amanda McCullers-Fields (female)-14 years old

_Joshua [Josh] David McCullers (male)-Fields-9 years old_

_Abigail Daisy McCullers-Fields (female)-6 years old_


	2. Football and Parties

**Alright! So this is the first chapter of this story and I really hope for myself and my readers that I would have the time and ideas to continue this story. I'm the type of person who just rolls with the flow so if I ever get writer's block please step up and give me ideas! I accept criticism and will take it seriously and not be offended so please don't be afraid to criticize my work! Now enough with this author's note and I'll get on with this story!**

**Aria**

Ezra pulled up in front of the Rivers' two story house. "Don't let Calyssa influence you Kade." I warned as my daughter opened the door to our metallic blue Honda Odyssey 2012.

"Mom! You've known Calyssa since she was born, you know she won't do anything bad!" Kade exclaimed trying to hold in her giggle.

"I have known her since she was born, which means that I also know that as sweet as she is, she's done some reckless things and I don't want you to get pulled into those reckless things." I said referring to the times that Calyssa had tried to shoplift, snuck out to parties, and even hosted some parties of her own at abandoned warehouses. Ezra put his hand on my thigh and looked out the window to Kade who was already outside.

"Just be careful Kade." He sighed. Kade smiled at us and whipped around, her dark curls flying behind her as she bounced up to the Rivers' doorway. We stayed in the driveway until Hanna opened the door. We were about to back out of the driveway when we noticed Hanna coming up to our car with Andrew. I rolled down my window and Hanna leaned in.

"Andrew want's to watch the game, can he come with you?" She asked, but by that time Andrew was already in the car, settled in the back with Ebony, knowing we would say yes. Jace was practically Andrew's role model and almost every football game that Jace had, Andrew would beg to come along.

"There's your answer. Now we got to go or Jace would be late." I told her and motioned towards Andrew who was talking with Ebony; it was obvious that once they'd be in high school they'd be the power couple of the school.

"Alright have fun!" Hanna called as we drove out of the drive way and towards Rosewood High. Lacrosse was sort of thrown aside over the years and football took its place as the main sport. We got there in less than ten minutes and Jace practically jumped out the car running to the locker rooms claiming he was late. Jace was surprisingly the quarterback of the team, seeing that both of his parents had no athletic ability. But I guess growing up around toby, Caleb and Jason had its perks. After we found a parking spot we all got out of the car and we started walking towards the football field with Ebony and Andrew walking a couple of feet in front us. We quickly got to the field and found seats on the bleachers near the field. The cheerleaders started off the game with a performance and son the game started.

**Kade**

"Come on." Calyssa whispered.

"Where?" I whispered back. We were in Calyssa's bedroom, which was the only bedroom on the first floor.

"I can't tell you, just come with me, please." She whispered begged.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked and chuckled.

"My parents are right down the hall!"

"What are we climbing out the window?!"

"Yes! Now come on" She urged and slowly slid open her window. I looked around hesitantly. This was exactly what my parents told me not to do, but I also knew that if I didn't go with Calyssa she'll go without me and then I'd get in trouble for letting her go. So I shrugged and quietly slipped out the window after her. We walked s couple of blocks until I could hear loud pounding music and could practically feel the vibrations under my feet. The house at the end of the street had flashing colored lights in the window and the loud music coming from inside. The door was wide open and there were people already passed out on the lawn. Couples were making out against the walls of the house, red plastic cups were strewn around and I could smell alcohol from inside. I immediately knew that I didn't want to go in there. I grabbed Calyssa's arm and pulled her back.

"Who' party is this?" I wondered.

"I don't know." She shrugged and I stared at her in shock. "Word got around and it's an open house." She claimed and then basically ran don the street towards the house. I quietly folowed her and sidestepped any passed out bodies that were on the lawn to get to the raging party inside. I averted my eyes from couples making out and walked into the house. I lost Calyssa in minutes and knew almost no one in the house. People were handing me drinks but I slowly spilled them on the floor, I haven't drank yet and I won't start now. I felt a hand spin me around and figured it would be Calyssa, instead it was a boy taller than me with sandy colored hair and green eyes]r. He was holding a red cup in his hand and was obviously drunk.

"Want to go upstairs with me?" The boy slurred.

"No thanks." I muttered and started to turn away but the boy had death grip on my arm and quickly spun me around. His eyes flashed.

"I said, let's go upstairs." He changed his question into a statement and practically dragged me up the stairs. He slammed a door open and threw me onto an empty bed. He locked the door behind him and I cowered up against the bed post.

"What do you want?" I cried.

"I want you." He growled and pounced on me. He started tearing my clothes off, and me, being basically the weakest person I know couldn't fight him off. He started abusing me and touching me. I was crying hysterically by now, but he didn't care. He was drunk and probably won't remember a thing the next day. And then he did the worst thing possible, and entered my body, making us as one. I was screaming at the top of my lungs but no one could hear me over the pounding music. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the boy finally left the room, leaving me scratched up, bruised and scarred for life. I slowly and painfully gathered my clothes and put them back on me. I then left the room, and hoping not to draw too much attention to me, I walked down the stairs and exited the house. As soon as I was a couple of blocks away from the house I pulled my phone out and wrote a text to Calyssa, telling her that I had decided to leave the party and went home.

**Calyssa**

I was dancing in a crowd of sweaty people, just having fun. I almost forgot that I had brought Kade along with me until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I slipped out of the crowd and walked outside to get some fresh air and then pulled my phone out. The text had said that Kade had left the party and went back to her house. I frowned at her choices, making me have to come up with a lie to my parents of why Kade wasn't with me anymore. I looked at the corner of my phone and realized that almost three hours had already passed since I left my house and after making sure that I had all of my things with me I started to head in the direction of my home. I quickly reached my room's open window and climbed in to my find my mom standing in my room with a strict face, her arms crossed and her foot furiously tapping the floor. I looked up at her ashamed.

"Where were you?"

"I went out for a walk."

"For three hours?!"

"Alright, I went to a party, but I didn't drink, I swear!"

"Where's Kade?" My mom demanded.

"She wasn't feeling well and went home." I sighed and showed her the text that Kade had sent me.

"Was she drinking?"

"No!" I exclaimed, though I wasn't sure if that was true or not.

"Get in bed and go to sleep. Andrew got home half an hour ago so I'll call Aria to make sure that Kade got home okay. We'll finish talking about this in the morning." And with that, my mom left my room and shut the door behind her.

**Aria**

I was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed when Ezra poked his head into the bathroom with the phone in his hand. "Phone for you." He smiled at me and I grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Aria?" Hanna's frantic voice came on the other end of the line.

"Yes?" I asked stretching out the word.

"Is Kade home?" She asked.

"Um yeah, she was home when we got back. She was in her bed and I could make out something about not feeling well…" I trailed off.

"Oh thank god."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Um, about half an hour after Kade got here I realized that the girls were to quiet and when I went to check on them they weren't there. I waited for about three hours until Calyssa came sneaking in through her window. They weren't drinking, but Aria, they were at a party."

"What! You better punish Calyssa hard! I will do the same to Kade, I told her specifically not to sneak out or do anything reckless!"

"Alright well I just wanted to make sure that Kade was safe, I better go now. Goodnight Aria."

"Goodnight." I muttered and hung up the phone. I settled the phone on the bathroom counter and then finished setting up for bed. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my bed,

"What was that about?" Ezra asked as I settled into bed.

"She disobeyed us Ezra, she snuck out to a party with Calyssa."

"Did she drink?" Ezra asked alarmed.

"No but she still went out to the party Ezra."

"I know, we'll talk with her about it next morning. Stop worrying for now." Ezra soothed me down and then stayed up until I fell asleep.


	3. Confessions, Hospitals and A

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time! I've been busy with homework over winter break and had plans almost every single day. Well I'm back now so expect more from this story!

**Kade**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache and an extremely sore body. I groaned as I slowly dragged myself out of my bed. I looked at my alarm clock and realized it was past nine in the morning. I silently swore under my breath, knowing that I always woke up around seven and my family would know something was wrong if I didn't. I grabbed a navy blue long sleeved, dark grey sweats and a matching pair of undergarments. I peeked my head out my door, hoping that none of my family members were in sight. After making sure the hallway was clear, I limped as fast as I could towards the bathroom and sighed in relief when I made it in and closed the door behind me. I quickly showered, wincing when the warm water stung my wounds, but appreciating how it soothed my body. I quickly finished and got dressed and then walked out of the bathroom, bumping right into Jace. Pain shot through my body and I recoiled back quickly. "Hey, you okay?" Jace asked, looking at me curiously.

"Uh…um…yeah I'm fine." I stuttered and ducked my head quickly, as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"No you're not." He picked my chin up with one finger. "What's wrong, have mom and dad given you some horrible punishment?" He joked as I pulled my head away from his grip, wincing at the pain it caused.

"I haven't spoken to them yet."

"Then what's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Well obviously it's something. Come to my room, I won't tell anyone." He was basically telling me to tell him what happened, and me feeling pressurized by it just broke down in his arms.

"Hey Kade, calm down." He soothed as he carefully picked me up and carried me to his room. He laid me down in his bed and sat at the foot of it, looking at me as I curled into a ball. "Once you calm down can you _please_ tell me what the matter is?" I slowly nodded my head and willed myself to calm down. After my hysterical sobs transformed into shaky breaths I slowly sat up and scooted closer to Jace and leaned on him, he wrapped a protective arm around me and that's when all the events from last night spilled out of me. By the end of my story both my sleeves and pants legs were pulled up and Jace was examining my wounds. "Kade we have to get you to a hospital!"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?! You could be seriously hurt!"

"Mom and dad would find out…" I trailed off.

"Mom and dad already know you went to a party Kade, Aunt Han called mom last night." Jace told me.

"Crap."

"Yeah, now come on, we have to tell mom and dad about this." Jace said and helped me up. We waked down stairs, with me cowering behind Jace. We found my mom, dad and Ebony sitting at the kitchen table.

"Finally, what took you guys so long? We couldn't start eating the pancakes without you." Ebony sighed glaring at us.

"Yeah Kade, what took you so long?" My mom smiled at me sarcastically.

"Stop it mom." Jace demanded.

"Jace, she went to a party last night, she deserves to be punished." My mom sighed.

"And she was hurt at that party mom, she deserves your support." Jace exclaimed. "Come on Kade, I'm taking you to the hospital." Jace muttered.

"Wait, hospital?" My father asked.

"Yes hospital! She was raped last night dad! And I'm taking her to the hospital!" Jace shouted. And that, was when I broke down crying.

**Ebony**

I sat there in shock as I listened to my brother's words and watched my sister break down. My parents were searching for words as Jace picked Kade up into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mom asked barely above a whisper.

"I…when I got home…no one was here…and I was so exhausted…that I just fell right asleep…and I bumped into Jace this morning…and I told him everything…and now we're here." Kade managed to choke out.

"Oh baby." My mom sighed and went up to hug her. She winced the minute my mom made contact with her and my mom took a cautious step back.

"Who was he?" My dad growled.

"I don't know." Kade whispered.

"Oh Kade." My father muttered in defeat.

"I'm sorry daddy." She cried.

"No, shh baby it's okay, just calm down." My dad explained and imitated taking deep breaths. I stepped up from my chair and heads turned to me.

"I lost my appetite," I pushed my plate back for emphasis, "may I be excused?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, go upstairs Ebony." My mother motioned to the staircase right outside the kitchen doorway. I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my phone out of the charger and dialed Andrew's number. I may be only eleven years old but I did plan on yelling at Calyssa for taking my sister to that party. Andrew answered on the third ring, "let me speak to Calyssa."

"What! Why?" He sounded disappointed.

"I need to talk to her about last night."

"The party that they went to?" He wondered.

"Yeah."

"Alright, one minute."

**Andrew**

I wasn't sure why Ebony wanted to talk to my older sister, but she sounded persistent, and I already know not to mess with Ebony when she was set on getting something done. As I was heading towards Calyssa's room my dad passed me with Jayden in his hands, chasing Emerald who was running around with Jayden's shirt. My mom was chasing after them too but came to a stop next to me. "What are you doing? Who's on the phone?" She demanded.

"Ebony, she wants to talk with Calyssa." I informed my mother.

"Let me talk with her." My mom said and grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Sorry Ebony!" I shouted as she put the phone up to her ear.

**Ebony**

As I waited for Andrew to get the phone to Calyssa my dad poked his head into my room, "hey we're taking Kade to the hospital, Jace insisted on coming, will you be okay here alone?"

"Uh yeah, I can call Elena to come over, we haven't seen each other in a long time." I nodded and he left my room. I heard someone shouting sorry from the phone and I put it back to my ear.

"Ebony?" It was Aunt Hanna.

"Hey Aunt Han!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"How's Kade? Is she okay? Was she drunk? Can I speak with her? Your parents?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Um, no, no, no, no and no." I answered.

"What?"

"She's not good, she's not okay, she wasn't drunk, you can't speak with her and you can't speak with my parents."

"Why not? What happened?" She demanded.

"I'm home alone, they took Kade to the hospital." I shrugged.

"What! Why? Was it an alcohol overdose?"

"No, it was worse than the alcohol. She was raped last night, so you better punish Calyssa hard!" I exclaimed and heard her sharp gasp. Just then my phone buzzed in my hand. "Hey Aunt Han, I've got to go." I said awkwardly.

"Okay, um, bye." The line went dead and I checked my phone. I had a new message from unknown.

**Is little Ebony being forgotten? There are many ways to be noticed my darling -A**


End file.
